


Fireworks

by Kai_Puppet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, I just like sleepy Penguins okay, I should really stop writing fluffy bullshit and work on Penguins and Tuna fish, M/M, Victor is a creep, fourth of july fun, shit title I am so sorry, why we don't give crazies lighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Puppet/pseuds/Kai_Puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is in a mood luckily Gabe convinces him to stay for the best part of Don Falcone's Fourth of July party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/gifts).



> Pray for my soul, I have no idea where all this fluff came from.
> 
> We'll now return you to bleeding Cobblepot dry soon enough (my favorite past time)
> 
> for now enjoy the fluffy teeth rotting cuteness! And Victor being well---Victor

   The party was in full swing at the Falcone mansion, filled with good food and festivities. Though now it was winding down as everyone was waiting for it to get dark. Oswald even had even let his guard down ever so slightly to enjoy himself as he roamed the grounds with a half melted Popsicle in his mouth. He was fairly certain if could his mother see him she’d scold him for the undignified, sticky mess he was quickly becoming as he made his way back to his seat; though he really couldn’t be bothered to care currently with how warm it was as he was wearing his usual suit and tie.

 

  “Isn’t it supposed to cool down when the sun sets,” Oswald muttered to himself as he limped toward where he had been sitting, his leg protesting with every step; which meant he’d better park his ass somewhere for a bit or regret it. “I do believe you’re in my spot, if you’d be so kind as to move.” He almost immediately regretted opening his mouth when he finally took notice of who had actually taken over his chair.

 

  “I’m sorry Cobblepot…did I take over your nest?” Victor sneered as he played offhandedly with a lighter. “I heard Penguins don’t fly. How many fireworks do you think I would need to change that, Oswald?” The hitman lit the flame in Oswald’s face, enjoying the startled look it created as he jumped back, almost crumpling to the ground with the sudden movement. “Beat it, before I find out. Don Falcone isn’t watching so I don’t have to play nice with you.” His creepy grin spread across his face as The Penguin limped off angrily.

 

  “What’s wrong Boss?” Oswald perked up slightly at the sound of Gabe’s voice. Ah, finally someone who would do something useful, seeing that Butch was too busy sampling all the alcohol. “You don’t seem so steady on your feet....you didn’t have too much to drink did ya?”

 

  “Not enough to deal with all these people and Zasaz, clearly." Oswald sneered, wrinkling his nose, the stickiness of his hands truly beginning to bother him. “It’s too warm and there are too many bugs for my tastes. I’m sticky and I just had my life threaten by a psycho that’s allowed to play with fireworks. I’m ready to go home Gabriel.” He rubbed his bad leg, tempted to just sit on the ground, even though he doubted he could get back up if he went that route.

 

  Gabe easily picked up on the fact that his leg was the main cause of his boss’s sour mood, but chose not to comment as he moved to get something wet to wash Oswald’s hands off, before moving to the blankets he had spread on the ground. “Thank you, but me and the ground are not on friendly terms—I just really want to go home.”

 

  Gabe shook his head; if they went home now Oswald would still be just as miserable and he would have missed what he was most looking forward to. No, there was no way. The henchmen was determined to get his boss back into the festive spirits. “I got the perfect idea. I’m plenty big to sit on and be comfy.” He sat down and helped ease the other onto his lap, Penguin practically melting into him with how good it felt to get off his leg. Gabe wore a large smile, beaming with pride that he could be so useful and that Oswald felt comfortable enough to be that close.

 

  “See, better already, right Boss…” he remarked, wrapping one of the thinner blankets around him as a bug shield. “Besides, if we leave now you’ll miss the fun,” he chuckled as he put a blue colored glowstick on top Oswald’s head like a crown. “Hail to the king” he whispered, the breath against his ear made Oswald shiver slightly before his attention was distracted by the fireworks beginning to start. Sparkler in each hand and fully engrossed in watching the fireworks sat Oswald Cobblepot in his lap, much to Gabe’s delight,. The Fourth couldn’t get much better.

 

  A half an hour later, the grand finale began lighting up the sky. “This is my favorite part,” Gabe mused, grinning and getting confused when Oswald didn’t respond. “Boss?” He peered down, noticing the black-haired man was sound asleep. “Maybe it’s time to go home.” He moved to get up to find Butch, not noticing Victor’s watchful eyes on Oswald as he left the sleeping man.

 

  
[](https://blu178.mail.live.com/?tid=cm9S3V25Um5RGAWWw75afbeQ2&fid=flinbox)  “What a shame…left alone completely defenseless. So easy it would be for me to kill you,” Victor chuckled as he stalked over to where Oswald was laying. The other man’s existence was becoming increasingly annoying, and yet he was curious if all the whispers around The Penguin would come true, if he could really manage to pull off a takeover of the of the Mob’s empire and become ‘King’ as he was calling himself. “Sleep well little Prince,” he smirked covering Oswald up before making himself scarce as Gabe came back to collect his boss, a stumbling Butch attached to his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the spacing ended up weird (I swear Archive plots against me)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> and now I demand all your cute comments and kudos <3 <3
> 
> Till next time kiddies~~


End file.
